The Magic of the Sober Fairy
by AmberStone12
Summary: Gil is drunk, confused and stuck at his friend's house for a bachelor part one night. What happens when he suddenly drunk dials Molly. rated T for drinking and cursing (VERY LATE ONEHOTE FOR GOLLY MONTH)


"D-Dude. D-Dude, I swear I'm gonna puke...Holy crap your nose is gone!"

Gil literally smashed his hand onto his friend's face, making sure that his second source of receiving air was still attached to him.

The blue haired male gave Hunter a stupid smile, "N-no, wait, my bad."

The college boys laughed wildly with the rest of the young men in the small house. The group had been drinking for hours in celebration of Hunter Fowler's current engagement. Being the most popular guy on campus, Hunter only invited his closest friends to his private get together. Gil just so happened to be one of them.

The night mainly consisted of sharing wild guy stories and drinking to the point of OD. Hunter managed to secretly buy drinks, knowing that they were still too young to take part of. His stash varied from beers, wine coolers, margarita mixes, vodka, to straight liquor.

Gil of course, being the easy going person he is, decided to have a few "small" drinks, and leave to avoid being pressured into having any more. After only a few sips, a strong buzz throbbed in his head and boiled in his stomach. This instantly made the blue haired male want more. He chug-a-lugged atleast four times, but now being completely intoxicated, couldn't remember a minute of it.

He was still working on a bottle of strong beer as his vision blurred and doubled. Gil couldn't see his own hand without thinking it was a spider due to the intense blur his ocean eyes were creating. With one swig, the blue haired male swallowed his last mouthful of his tenth sour drink.

The college male threw the bottle on the wall, making it smash instantly. He whooped and cheered with the rest of the guests at the sight the scratches on the wall, plus the pile of broken, rusty colored glass piling on the floor.

"Yeah! Eight beers, a-and I'm st-still freakin' standing!"

"Y-you're fucking amazing, you know that," the engaged brunette slung a slow arm around his staggering friend's shoulder, "A fucking magician."

"Abra-frickin'-cadabra."

Gil had no clue what time it was. Though he did know that it was late, he had no means of transportation. Sure he had his car, but he was in no state for driving, and neither were any of the the other males at the party.

That's when he got an idea.

The blue haired male sloppily dug through his pocket, pulling out his cell phone after a second of looking. Once spending a long half an hour trying to get through the lock screen, he lazily went through his contacts and pressed a random number to call.

It was very silent in the Gentilella Manor. Not a light was on, and not a person was awake.

Molly lay curled comfortably in her canopy bed. The silk sheets hugged her body while the fine, soft mattresses cradled her in a heap of feathery goodness. Her body was warm as she slept soundly.

The rich female was rudely awoken by the vibrations coming from her bedside table. The annoying buzz slowly roused the pink haired girl from her slumber. Molly turned and groaned, opening her brown eyes to see her phone jitter. The device continued to shake just as the girl reached for it. The screen showed a younger version of Gil wearing one of his best smiles, while the caption of the photo read: Gilly.

Once sitting up, Molly was quick to answer it, "Hello?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy sexy," Gil's voice dragged on through the phone.

"Gil, why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"I jus-I just wanted to tell you that..."

There was a long silence. Molly sat up with heavy eyes. She impatiently waited for her boyfriend to reply.

"Uhhhhhh...I forgot. Hey, did y-you know that I can do magic? I'm a frickin' Whodini, is that hot or what? ...did you know that beer does taste like pee? It's REALLY gross at first, but after like, 50 of them it tastes like sugar clouds and candle wax...Speaking of clouds..D-Don rented a cotton candy machine and I was thinking of you."

"Um, because I'm sweet?"

Gil scoffed, "Noooooo...because of your hair ya crazy lady! The pretty cotton reminded me of your pretty pink hair. Pink like...a piggy."

It took a minute for Molly to realize that her boyfriend was far from sober. She could easily tell by the way he talked and the subject of the conversation. The girl gave a short sigh.

"Gilly, you're drunk aren't you?"

"Gilly? Who the heck is Gilly? Who is he?! A-are you cheating on me?! I thought you loved me Molls!"

Well, that was a yes.

Molly knew that in this state, Gil was totally unable to be by himself. If he even tries to drive, or even leave the house it could end up being catastrophic.

"Gil."

"Hmm? I-I was just hungry for some cookies and cereal water..it's weird, this cereal taste funny...what kind of brand is 'd-dog food'? This tastes like crap! Ugh..."

A short heaving sound came from the phone again, and a long gag, plus the sound of something splattering. A few short coughs were heard as well.

"Gil, stay where you are, I'm coming to get you!"

Molly quickly hung up. She raced to her closet to retrieve a jacket to go over her frilly pajama shirt. The girl paced out of the apartment and quickly drove to Hunter Fowler's currently rowdy home.

Loud music blasted from the outside of the house as Molly approached the thankfully locked door. She had to ring the doorbell about 10 times before a drunken Hunter actually answered. His blonde hair that was usually neat and tidy was ruffled, while his minty breath now smelled like he had made out with a dog.

"Heeeeeeeeey! Molly! It's been forever!"

The girl gave a shy smile, "Hi Hunter, I'm just here to get G-"

"Stay a while! Things are just about to get good!

The male pulled the girl inside, slamming the door behind her.

Molly was nearly driven to vomiting at the stench of the living room alone. It smelled like everyone had bathe in a dumpster of a manure manufacturing plant. It was sickeneing. The girl tried her best to hold her breath while she traveled through the rowdy house. Luckily, all of the guys were too drunk to pay any attention to her. Many were playing beer pong, talking, or were already passed out. The pink haired girl finally found her boyfriend chugging another bottle of beer.

"Gil," the girl yelled while ripping the bottle from his hand, "We're going home."

"AWWWWWW," the male whined like a child, "I don't wanna go!"

"We're leaving," Molly grabbed the drunk boy's hand and dragged him out of the house as if he was a bad child leaving a birthday party," Say goodbye to your little friends."

Gil was complaining like a child during the entire ride home. It was rather annoying, but Molly held her tongue just for him. She didn't know how intoxicated he was, but she guessed it was a lot considering that he know had no clue who she was. He just referred to her as; The crazy Sober Fairy who won't let him have any fun.

"You evil fairy! You'll never take me alive!"

Molly quickly snagged his keys and guided the male into his apartment before any of his neighbors heard his loud rambling. The blue haired male stumbled into the house, falling flat on his face the second he went in.

The pink haired girl looked at her drunken boyfriend with disappointment, "I was really worried about you Gil! You could've been hurt very badly! What were you thinking? Drinking that much could make you sick!"

It was no use scolding Gil, he was acting so out of character, it was like talking to a rebellious toddler. All he did was roll his eyes (atleast she thought he did with him being face down on the carpet). The male let out a loud groan before picking himself back up.

"W-what _burp_ ever! You're just jealous because I'm more fun than you are you mean fairy!"

"Well this 'mean fairy' cares a lot about you," the girl said gently, trying to push the urge to yell down her throat, "Why don't we go upstairs and put you to bed?"

It was impossible for Molly to carry Gi's weight up 30 stairs. He was way too heavy, and kept trying to squirm out of her grasp because they were 'too high up the mountain'. She attempted multiple times after before giving up completely. In retrospect, taking him to his bedroom was a bad idea anyway. What if he gets back up when she leaves? What if he falls down the stairs and breaks his neck? He could be horribly injured, or worse, die just because she wasn't there to provide the proper care. Instead, the pink haired girl eased her tired love onto the living room couch.

She then rushed up the stairs herself, retrieving a blanket, a pillow, and a spare pair of clothes for him to change in.

Once getting back down, she sat next to him and reached for the hem of his messy, smelly T-shirt. Gil surprisingly noticed and pushed her hands away.

"WOAH there fairy! What are you doing?"

"I'm changing your shirt, you look a mess. And your pants are even worse, so you'll need to remove those too," Molly gestured to the male's outfit and grimaced. There was nothing but alcohol and vomit stains all over him.

"Look, I know I'm pretty hot," the male sloppily smirked while jabbing a thumb at himself, "But I already have a girlfriend."

Molly gave him a look of complete confusion, she the spoke, "Gilly, I'm your-"

That's when it hit her. Even though Gil was in such a vulnerable state of putting himself on others, he still naturally knew to stay loyal to her. Since he currently thought Molly was some evil fairy, he wouldn't even take off his disgusting clothes just so he wouldn't make a mistake. The pink haired girl thought that was unbelievably sweet, even if he did smell like a walking bar.

"Well I'm sure your 'girlfriend' would be very happy to know how much you really care about her," the Latina said sweetly.

All the pink haired girl did was help him pull off his shoes and tuck him into the couch. Just as Gil was drift of the sleep, his girlfriend gave him a kiss on his forehead before walking out the door.

As Molly was driving home, She couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her intoxicated beloved only moments before. Sure, it was exhausting to give him the care he needed, but it was worth it to know that his drunkeness had boundaries. On the bright side, she will be very excited to tell him of his wild antics during his embarrassing hangover the next day.

* * *

Done! This was finally my first oneshot for golly month (even tho it's over) and it was also a bet with AuthorGirl with who would update first (I lost DX) so now I owe her a oneshot, so stay tuned for that XD school is starting next week for me, but I will still try to make oneshots and update RTA during that time! Amber, out!


End file.
